


[INTERACTIVE FICTION] Affairs of the Court: Daughter's Choice

by Ashling



Category: Affairs of the Court: Choice of Romance
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All Women All The Time, Bad Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Choose Your Own Adventure, Drabble Series, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Interactive Fiction, Link To Game In Author's Note, Moral Dilemmas, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Queer Families, Royalty, The real length of this is roughly 2500 words, Twine, We got it all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: War is coming. You are a queen. You are also a mother. Put it all together, and what the bards call a "happy ending" is probably not in your stars.Interactive fiction, no canon knowledge required to play, playthrough time of two minutes.





	[INTERACTIVE FICTION] Affairs of the Court: Daughter's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

> Artemis1000: this is my first published Twine ever, and I really hope you like it!
> 
> (Content warnings provided in the game before it starts. Also, it doesn't seem to work on mobile, for which I'm very sorry, but too much an amateur to fix.)

As you’re about to embark on your week-long tour of the restless Sahran border, your sister Magdalena comes up to you.

“Lucia is still running around with that Darrakoubian girl,” she says. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to manage her while you’re away. She’s getting headstrong.”

You’ve already told your daughter to stop flirting with that princess; Darrakoub is too small and poor a kingdom for a strategic marriage alliance.

—“I’ll speak to her about this when I return. In the meantime, watch over her for me.”  
—“Tell the convoy to wait for me. I’ll go speak with her.”

[[[CLICK HERE TO PLAY THE GAME](https://ashlingiswriting.itch.io/affairs-of-court-daughters-choice)]]


End file.
